Momo and Kairi's First Time
by jupitermoons
Summary: Momo and Kairi finally make love. Rated M for mature sexual content.


They sat cross-legged with their knees touching. Kairi leaned back on his arms suggesting a sense of calm and ease. Momo sat with her hands folded in her lap holding her school uniform's skirt down. Her head was lowered as she peered at Kairi from under the hair that curtained her face.

"Kairi—"

"Momo—"

They said each other's names at the same time and laughed nervously.

"You first Momo," Kairi offered. Without hesitation, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Kairi, still leaning back with his legs crossed, felt something stir within him as Momo's soft lips pressed against his. He felt Momo gently cup the bulge in his pants and with an unexpected moan from his own throat, he suddenly began responding feverishly to her kiss. In one quick movement, Kairi lifted Momo up and they stood embracing each other, kissing frantically. Kairi placed a hand on the back of Momo's neck and forcefully held her close to him as he slipped his free hand underneath her skirt. Momo clutched Kairi's bear arms and wanted nothing more than to rip his school skirt off, but her mind couldn't concentrate on that when she felt Kairi's fingertips grazing her through her underwear. Her knees weakened, but Kairi held her steady. Still kissing her, he pushed Momo's back against a wall and began unbuttoning her shirt. Momo reached down to tackle Kairi's belt. When he'd undone her blouse, Kairi slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. His heart began racing even faster and he was sure Momo could hear it pounding in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and unclasped her bra easily. Ending their feverish kissing, Kairi slowly stepped back as he pulled Momo's bra away from her. Momo watched Kairi's seemingly expressionless face stare at her revealed upper body. Mistaking his awe for indifference, she crossed her arms to cover herself.

"You were expecting me to be lighter-skinned…" she whispered, turning away, horrified.

"No, no, no. What are you talking about? Momo, you're…" Kairi ripped his own shirt off and gently pulled Momo's wrists away from herself, "You are perfect, Momo. Absolutely perfect." He placed his hands on her soft back and pulled her to his bare chest. Momo felt all her insecurity melt away. She also felt Kairi's pants fall to his ankles as she unhooked his belt. Holding her hand, Kairi led Momo to his bed. They sat beside each other in their underwear on the side of the mattress. Kairi turned to Momo and put his hand to her flushed cheek. They were both nervous and inexperienced, but he wanted this to be the most romantic it could be. Kairi drew closer to Momo's enticing lips and closing his eyes he whispered, "I love you, Momo. I love you so much". Momo leaned back onto the bed and Kairi leaned over to kiss her.

He kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue far into her mouth, tasting as much as he could. He kissed her neck, slightly biting it, sending shivers through her body. Then kissed her collar bones and linked his fingers with hers as he slowly kissed a trail down her stomach. When his mouth reached the rim of her panties, he gently pulled them down her tanned legs and dropped them to the floor.

At last, Momo was naked before Kairi and she was his.

Momo sat up and hooked her fingers over the rim of Kairi's briefs. She looked up at him as she slid his underwear off. He was hard and eager to get back to exploring Momo's body so he grabbed Momo's wrists in one hand and tenderly kissed her fingers. Smiling devilishly, he forcefully pushed her back onto the bed and held her arms above her head.

Momo gasped, "Kairi! What are you---AHH!" Just as Momo had begun to protest, Kairi had positioned his body between her legs and used his free fingers to touch her wetness. And she was incredibly wet. Kairi could barely contain his lustful fever to devour her when his fingers came in contact with her equally yearning body. He watched her face intently as he stroked her. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth opened to release the most delicate sighs of pleasure. She spread her legs wider apart and Kairi gently slipped two fingers inside of her virgin entrance. She sharply inhaled, but her back arched upward pushing her breasts against Kairi's chest.

"Ah, Kairi…yes, that feels so good…" Momo murmured. Kairi could barely hold himself up any longer, so he released Momo's arms and knelt to the floor. He pulled Momo's waist slightly off the side of the mattress and reinserted his fingertips. He placed a small kiss on Momo's button and then ran his tongue over her.

"Oh, God, Kairi!" Momo's fingers snaked through Kairi's hair. She pushed or pulled his hair gently as he licked and sucked on her. Her juices were running down his arm when she suddenly began moaning and her thighs began to shake.

"Kairi, ah, god, don't stop…ahhh! Yes! Don't—don't stop! Ah! Kairi! Yes!" He began sucking and licking even more passionately as he realized Momo was having an orgasm. With one hand, he fucked her and with his other hand he began stroking his pulsing member. Suddenly, Kairi's mouth was filled with a hot mix of Momo's cum and his own spit and Momo arched her back and clenched her thighs as she let out a cry of pleasure. Kairi slowed his licking and stroking and moved to hover over his love's body. She was glistening with a layer or perspiration and her breathing was fast. With a pleased smile on his face, he fondly watched her come down from her first orgasm with him.

After she had regained some composure, Momo looked over into Kairi's eyes. With a sly little smile forming on her lips she pulled his ear to her lips.

"Kairi, I want you inside me." She seductively whispered.

"Ah Momo," Kairi's body was screaming at him to give it some kind of attention. Momo grasped his member and he became putty in her hands. Momo pulled Kairi's body on top of her. She guided him to her and placed his tip against where he should enter. Slowly moving her hips against him, Momo opened herself to Kairi. First he entered with just the tip of himself.

"Are you alright, Momo?" He asked urgently.

"Keep going, Kairi," Momo replied with little breaths. Slowly, Kairi came inside Momo. She felt amazing to him. She was tight, warm and protective. With her arms wrapped around him and he inside of her, they began moving together. Momo moved her hips down as Kairi pulled out and as Kairi pushed in, Momo moved up to meet him.

"Ah Momo, if you keep doing that, I won't last much longer…" Kairi said in a trembling voice, "it feels too good."

"Kairi, I want to make you feel good…" Momo breathed. She began moving her hips even faster. Kairi could feel himself swelling. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came. Suddenly, Momo firmly grabbed Kairi's butt and made him stop.

"Lay on your back," she said. Kairi lay down as Momo got on top of him. She lowered herself down onto his rock hard member. She took Kairi's hands and placed them on her waist. Then, Momo grabbed hold of the bed's headboard and began gliding up and down Kairi. He tighten his grasp on her hips. Soon, Kairi could feel a tingling sensation throughout his body. What Momo was doing felt _so_ good, but he needed just a little bit more. Kairi wrapped one of his arms around Momo's waist and pulled her down onto the mattress.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Momo asked, out of breath. Kairi didn't answer, only smiled as he began pumping in and out of her. She was so wet and warm. Her body clenched him tightly as he slide in and out.

"Oh god, Momo, yes!" Kairi yelled as he fucked her. Momo gripped onto the headboard as Kairi's body again rocked her into orgasm.

"Ah, Kairi! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Momo cried out. Unable to take it any longer, Kairi exploded inside Momo as she came. After draining himself and slowing his pace, Kairi sank into the bed beside Momo. Pulling her close to him, they laid together catching their breath.

After they had calmed down, Kairi continued to hold Momo close to him. He didn't want to ever let her go. He'd almost lost her once…and now they had just shared the most intimate moment he could have imagined. He wanted to do it over and over again. As Kairi stroked Momo's hair, they both laid quietly tangled in his sheets as the setting sun streamed in through the blinds of his window. Momo sighed contentedly.

"Momo…" Kairi said quietly, "I love you".

"I love you, too, Kairi." Momo answered, burying her face in his chest.


End file.
